cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kool Skywalker
Beggining 48 BBY A long time ago the skywalker family went on a mission in the underworld.Kools mom Marine Skywalker water broke and she had Wilmore Skywalker. She thought that was all but fifteen minutes later Kool Starkiller Katrix Skywalker came gasping for air. While Kools older sister Aari (game name aari skywalker1) was holding Kools twin brother Wil. (Next Day) As the battle rages only Kools uncle Flare was there to watch Kool and Wil. It turns out flare was working with Rain and the took Kool but they didnt take Wil. Four years later Rain said he was Kools father. Once Kool was finished with his training Xalandra Nova came around. Dark Empress When Nova started hacking squads Dark solar was hit. So rain sent me and Aari to our ally dark empress.We landed on mustafar. we were walking down a hall. Kool could sense she was nerous.Kool said "dont be nervous" and aar said "im not. we kept walking then we heard something. virus walk in. he drawed his sabers and a bunch of other sith drawed their sabers. Aari drawed her saber Kool aimed. His gun at them. Then virus said "wait its rains kids" then they asked "So what your name little boy". Kool knew if he said Kool Skywalker1 he would be dead in a minute. So Kool said "EmpoerKOOL rain". then we contuined walking. Virus lead us to the city capital. There was a force feild around its so no lava of mustafrians would interfier. Kool saw this lady and Virus said "kid this is your new ruler her name is Empress Xaya". Xaya said "arnt you to young to be out here?" Kool shurged. Then we ere attacked. Guards started fire and we ran into a shuttle. we flew to a sith hidden base. There we got attacked also. we drawed our wepons and attacked. this one guy ran to the controls but i shot him in the back. i found his comlink and it was Xalandra Nova saying "Blow The Base". Kool made Virus Aari and Xaya aware of this. i saw the astroid where they were planning to blow the base up. Kool jumped from astroid to astroid and Virus wachted in shock. Once Kool got to the astroid he shot peaple everywhere. Virus knew Kool was gonna die. Then Kool found and path to the cannon. He threw gernades in ever single once than jumped of the astr oid with a huge explosive behind him. The Virus said "impreesive for a four year old". Then Aari said "Kool we have to go!" They all said their farewells and Kool and Aari ran into the shuttle and flew off. War and rains true past When Kool and Aari returned their was a fight.They battled skywalkers. Kool attacked them on felucia and dueled the leader and the creater of the jedi. Kool said "trying to hurt my father!" and greg said "father", he stole u when u were little. So me and Aari stamded down. We looked around and we got on our speeders and went to the outpost. Once we got there Kool went straight to rain. Once he walked in his room Kool started force choking him. Rain broke out of it. "Kool... ont so this." rain said "your not my father!" then Rain cut Kools right arm clean off. Then he held his saber to Kools face and said "stupid skywalker" then he was about to cut Kool in half but then Greg jumped thru the window and blocked it for Kool. Then a whole bunch of other troops jumped in to. Greg said "Wow Rain killing a four year old good job". The rain said "jedi scum" jumped out the window landed on a shuttle and flew off. Greg helped Kool up. Kool said thanks. Greg said "call me dad". when the troopers helped Kool up Kool met Luke, his future master and older brother. Thet said greetings and Kool was carried away. Kool was taken to the temple where he was treated by a medical droid. Once he was finished he looked at his robotic arm and walked out. he saw Luke standing outsside waiting for him. He said welcome to the temple. He gave Kool his robes two training sabers gloves and boots. i puts them on. First he showed Kool around. Then he took Kool up to see Kool's dad. They said the hellos and then he took Kool to his class. Luke wished Kool good luck and Kool walked in. When he went in he saw Aari, Anakin,Allie, Rahamn,meetra,simon(wil calls him fat) wil,cregate,and totbot. The second Wil saw Kool he jumped up and drawed his sabers. It turns out the had the same training sabers and same robes,gloves,and boots. He said " stand down sith". Kool force pulled him up and force pulled all of his weapons to him. Wil was panicing. Master Yoda said "calm down young one, Wil this is your twin Kool" he cotinued. After Wil heard that he started to act nice. they learned alot and Kool and Wil became great freinds with Anakin. The Gathering One day Kool, Wil and Aari woke up real early at the Skywalker Mansion. This was a very important day for any jedi. It was the day of the gathering. They threw their cloths on and ran to the hanger. They flew off. Kool's Dad was awaiting their arrival. Once they landed they ran to the ship where they saw Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. Obi-wan talked about all this stuff while Kool and Wil were whispering all these facts to each other that didnt have to do with the mission. So they all ran into the ship. Then they were off. During the ride, Wil was flirting with Allie. Aari was practicing with Anakin and everyone else besides Kool were playing a video game. Kool went to the cockpit to help Master Yoda and Obi-wan. Once they go there all of the younglings ran out of the ship. They were all so exited. They ran in and Yoda started to talk about all this secret stuff. Wil raised his hand and asked "When can we go in"? Yoda said yes you can and they ran in. At first the younglings were confused where to go. So they all closed there eyes and pointed where to go. Wil, Kool, and Anakin's crystal were in the same path. They came upon a two road path. Anakin sense his crystal was one way but Kool and Wil continued going further. Kool and Wil saw their cystals right next to each other. But there was a huge pit under them. Wil asked "how are we suppost to do this???" Kool told him "lets do it skywalker style". Wil said "hell yea". So Kool jumped and Then Wil jumped Kool cuaght wil and threw him up and Kool jumped back and forth up the Wil grabbed his hand and tossed him up. Kool and Wil were so exited. They took their crystal and ran off. Once they go out the ice was melting fast. Everyone was out but simon. Wil asked "where Simon" then we saw him running he slid under the ice then...... the ice wall landed on him and he had a huge fart and he became skinny. Once he farted Yoda said "death is a natrul way of life but this aint natrul". They all laughed and went in the shuttle. Allie gave Wil a kiss for his good work. Everyone was following the skywalker twin around the were the most popular padawans yet. Battle over Alderaan One day Kools older brother called him in. Kool flew to Philips attack cruiser. Philip said alder aan is under attack. Derek and Wil are on the surface and federaition ship are blocking their escape. So Kool said "when do we get goin"? Philip nodded and we were off into hypher space. He made sergant jac get the ships ready. Right when we showed up the ships were off. We were shooting back and forth. "Their aiming torpedoes at the bridge" ~'republic pilot. Kool and sergant jac ran to their fighters. they were off. The took out the torpeado turrents but it was to late. One of the three republic cruisers fell. Then their reunforments came. Kool and ?Jac hurried back to the ship. Philip yelled "PREPARE FOR HYPHER SPACDE". Right when the pilot pulled the switch nothing happened. The fleet knew they were in tuble. The hanger was getting heavily damaged. The strated to make a run for it. They could get into Hypher space. Then Philip contacted the coucil , then Wil and Derek. Then the went at it one last time. This time turning the ship sideways. They still fire and cuased damage but it wasnt as bad. Then six cruisers and twenty fighters came off the planet. Wil said "stay in formation guys!" Kool said into his comlink "Derek your only four and you have you own fleet". "well im derek da boss" Derek said. Kool ssid "yea right". They shot down everything in sight. Wil screamed "boo ya!" and the fedrstion ships were destroyed and they were off once more. Kools Stuff robe.jpg|Kools robes gloves 2.jpg|Kools broken arm glove gloves.jpg|Kools good left arm glove robes2.jpg|Kools council gear saber.jpg|Kools jedi reverse blue saber Repulsor ship.jpg|Kools cruiser the vintage shuttle.jpg|Kool's shutle starfight2.jpg|Kool's second star fighter star fight1.jpg|Kool's second star fighter upgraded starfighter.jpg|Kool's first jedi star fighter that got destroyed Battle of Carlacc One time Kool,Josh (Wil's son) and Athan (family friend) were hanging out. Then they got a call from the council. Obi wan said "Hello skywalkers, the death watch has taken over Carlacc. We need u guys to help". Then Kool said "when do we start?". By then Kool and Wil were twenty and Wil was already married with to kids.They ran to the shuttle and then they were off. Kool said he owned a base on Carlacc. So Athan flew there. Kool Athan and Josh took speeders and were off. They saw death watch everywhere. Then they pulled up to camp camp. Two death watch guards saw them. The strated shooting. They defelected the shots. Then back up came. Kool jumped behind them and stabed them one by one. Athan and Josh where deflecting shots. Then a Death Watch Elite trooper attack Josh. Josh grabed him and disarmed him. Just then More death watch came. Then gun ships flew over them. Clones jumped out of them. It was Kool's commander Xhal and Scorch. They shot all of them. The a female death watch yelled "Retreat retreat!". They ran off. Then Kool told Scorch to stay outside and everyone else to follow him. Kool cut and hole into the base. First athan and Josh went in, then the clones went in. Once they got in they saw lots of tents. They heard a Death Watch member yell "JEDI!!!!!".Death Watch soilder ran out of the tents and started shooting. The clones shot back. Kool herd a kid crying. He ran to the tent punching Death watch members and rescued the kid. Then he heard a clone yell "All clear". They decided to split up. Kool xhal and a few other clones gp one way, while the others go another. So Kool and Xhal ran over a hill and they saw a death watch commander taklking to other troopers. He saw them and told the troopers to leave. Kool and the clones walk up to him. Kool drawed his saber but right when he did the death watch commander shot him. The clones started shooting and he sho them one by one. The was only xhal left. He aimed his gun and xhal. right we he has about to pull the triger cool stabed him from behind. Then Kool helped Xhal up. After that the other death watch mebers started shooting. They shot them all. Then they saw a medical droid trying to get away. Kool force pulled it to him. They ran out where they saw lots of Death watch prisoners. Kool knew this was just the start. So they went back to the base and enjoyed life. Battle of Carlacc part 2 They contacted Greg and he said him Derek and selvan (Wils other son) was on their way. Then they took the medical droid they caught and looked up his memory. "It seems as if the Death watch and to lazy to erase it". They saved all the memory into the computer. For xhals good work Kool let him keep the droid. Then Kool was watching TV when Scorch came in the room saying "their here!" Kool got up and went out. He said hello and Derek said "Wil is comng to". Then Selvan said "lets play a prank on Wil". So theycame up with the idea of macking a sign saying you suck wil. Then when they were done they contacted Wil and told him they had a surprise for him. When Wil arived we all hid behind the wall. When he came he came across the sign. It said you suck Wil. Everyone started laughing. It was a good way to start the second part of the battle. Just after they got a call from one of their spys. He said the village was under attack. Everyone suited up and ran in. All these buildings were on fire. Kool was in shock. They drawed their sabers and attacked. Kool and Derek ran to a building. Kool elbowed and guy ad threw his saber at another. They cleared the village. "Know time to move on to the capitol" Greg said. "oh god"Wil said, "what ya getting tired" Kool replied the ran in. They started kickin but. They moved the the central of the village. There was to paths. Kool and Xhal took one while the others took another one. Then the ran into like thrity death watch members. Xhal said he could take them. So Kool went on. He ran into Pre Visla. Kool srawed his sabers. Kool called him a bad word (not gonna say on this wiki) and attacked. Then dueled each other. Kool bloking every thing he threw at him. Then they got in a saber lock. Kool kicked him down. Then ore death watch came. Kool backed off. Then Xhal came. They started shooting. Pre Visla escaped, and so did the rest of the survivors. Victory After the death watch escaped fireworks went up in the air. They were celebrating. Kool got and order from the council but Kool decided to take a break. Everyone was happy once more. Love Life After the battle on carlacc Kool headed to his new ryloth property. Once he arrived sergent Rap was working on it. Kool decided he would go listen to some politics. He headed off on his speeder. Kool walked in. He saw this betiful speaker. Her name was Soron Mynokchmber. They quckily fell in love. Kool eventully proposed to her. She agreed and they married. ...Bad times...... Kool got alot of time off.He hanged out with his brothers,his wife and somtimes he would head to the Skywalker Mansion. Then Kool sat down an talked with his son in law. He said Soron has cheated on all of her ex boyfreinds. Kool found out one of her ex's was Adam Heart (cwa name Adam Silvernight). Adam was an old enemy of Kool's. (remember him for future stories). One day Kool went to visit Soron. He found her with another man. The man attacked Kool. But luckily Kool's guards were their to stop him. Kool left in great anger. Battle Against Vity Another family friend is Saren Vander. He was there for the Skywalker's thru eveything. So when his master betrayed him the Skywalker's were there. First Vity attack the Skywalker Mansion. Kool And all the other Skywalkers attacked. They eaisily defeat them but that was just the start. The reapers were attacking the temple. Kool meet up with Saren and discussed what was going on. Saren said Heron was using a ship called the vintage. Kool assembled a team. Him, Saren , His padawan Jango Skynode, and Xhal's team. They went in Kool's shuttle. There was a huge space battle. It took them ten minutes to locate the vintage. "Hurry Up slow poke" jango said. "well theres so many of them, wait aha the one to the far left!' Kool turned the ship to the left. They flew over the ship. He let warthog take the wheel. He went to the back of the ship. ''Ready,JUMP!" they jumped out. The landed on the top. There was a few reapers but mostly droids. They started shooting at them. Kool used the walkers for cover.They moved to the bridge. They jumped on the walkers to get up. Once the got up Kool orce pulled the glass off. He kicked heron in the face. He holded his saber up to her. then her sith attacked. Kool got really angry. Then a fire ball came out of his hand and hit a sith. He shot another. "what the???" He threw fire balls at everyone that came at him. Then Heron started to run. Kool mently melted her. He was shocked. But, she used her power and reformed and ran off. Kool started to chase her then her guards attacked. Saren said him and Jango would handle that. Kool jumped on the top of the heron's shuttle. She told the droid to drive. She dueled Kool. She pushed him off the ship. He contacted his droid R-5 and he jumped in his starfighter. Then droids over ran Kool. Kool got shot down. Luckliy he landed right in the vintage hanger where he found Saren and Jango. He told them Heron got away. Kool went to the bridge. He saw Xhal tracking Heron. Kool greeted him. "Heron seems to be on felucia", "oh great". "well lets get goin". 'Sir i suggest u go alone". "Do you have a ship for me?" "yes i do sir, follow me to the hanger". Kool Followed Xhal. He saw a blue starfighter. "i like it.., well im out peace!". Kool flew out. He decided to visit his older brother aka his master. He flew to luke's underground hide out. When he got out of his cockpit he saw the girl of his dreams, her name was Cassidy Saberslider. He walked towards them. "Greetings Kool", "Sup big bro". Then he interduced Kool to Cassidy. We started to walk under ground. Kool whispered to Luke "Where did u find this hot one?" "shut up". War on Felucia As they walked under ground Kool saw mecanics working on a secret weapon. Kool looked around. "Interesting....." Kool said. Then Xhal contacted Kool "Sir Sir, AAAAAHHHH". "that doesnt sound good". Then they heard bumping. Kool and Luke drawed their sabers. Then reapers came out. "Attack!!!!" said the reaper. They dueled them one by one. Then Kool remember his special powers. He threw fire balls at everybody. Then they surronded Kool. Kool put out his finger and sprayed fire at them. "Dang this is cool". Kool and Luke drawed their sabers and attacked. Kool cut them up on by one. When theyn killed them all Heron sent some shadow guards. They knocked Luke out. They stabed Kool. While Kool was on the ground he got really angry. He saw that the guards were turning into liquid. What the? Kool was melting them. Kool got up. "dang" he said. He helped Luke up. "thanks little bro" he said. Then they saw Heron running They chased her but it was to late. Peace And Quiet Well Kinda After Heron escaped Kool Got a message from the ruler of carlacc. He wanted Kool to come to get this award. "hey guys wanna come in my my new ship" ~Kool "boo ya" ~Wil Kool went With his brothers Wil and Derek. They went in Kool's new ship the Vintage. Once they arrived Thei were surronded by people. They were pretty much famous on carlacc. They went to their hotel sweat. Kool told them they didnt need one but they just played along with it. Then it was award cerimonie day. Once they walked in Kool saw Cassidy. Kool was in shock. He saw Cassidy staring at him. He truley loved her. They walked up the asile. Cassidy gave Kool his medal last. Kool Smiled at her when Cassidy gave him his. She smiled back.Everyone cheered for them. They walked out. The next day Kool woke up early. He knew Cassidy was in danger. He grabs his saber and ran of. He went to Cassidy's hotel. He saw a tent. He hid above it. He saw Death Watch Hurting her. Kool jumped down stabed and elite death watch he elbowed a death watch he threw fire balls at some and cut up the others. Cassidy got up. "You You saved me". Kool smiled "eh it was nothing". Then Kool asked Cassidy out. She emmiditly said yes. Kool was so happy. Relationship With Cassidy Saberslider One day on Felucia Kool was with Cassidy. Then he propsed to her. She said yes. At the wedding Kool's duaghter Cressila put up the middle finger to Kool's uncle. Then she got grounded. Anyways, Wil was Kool's best man. The wedding went good. Kool had big feelings for Cassidy. Great Just Great One day Kool Got a call from his dad (aka Greg) saying "gather the others and come to the mansion now!" Kool got out of bed and told Cassidy goodbye. He got his droid and ran into his ship. Once he got in he got another message from Greg. "HURRY UP". "i am" Kool replied. Then he said "im going to put you on hold". Kool keep the walky tlky up to his ears. He heard Greg call Wil and tell him the same thing. "SHUT THE (cus word) UP' he replied. Kool laughed and turned the thing off. He landed. He saw everybody there. "Ok, We have located Rain he is making a new army he is on ryloth". Kool cracked his knukles. "when do we start?". Greg split them up into groups. Kool was with Aari and Kole. Their mission was to attack Rain's personal home. Once they got there it was crazynest. Rain's guards went crazy bombs were going off Xhal even shot his cat. Lots of sith were there.The called in more support. Wil showed up. He started to kick but. Kool found rain. He attacked him. They saber locked. Kool quickly move his saber down and cut of his hands. Rain surrendered. He choose to be Kool's personal assasin. Just then Heron broke thru the window. By then there was lots of republic cruiser's in the system. Kool grabed his saber and attacked. Rain also helped. Clones came running up the stairs. They told Kool they were planning to blow the place. Kool jumped out and so did rain. The place blew up. Kool wiped the dirt off him. He knew Heron was still alive. New war One day Kool and his sister Aari were in Kool's cruiser the vintage. Kool has contacted Senator (i think im not that much into politics) and court Judge (for sure this is) Natile bactapack. She gave him a job to guard a few court cases. He was a guard. Anyways, the commander police officer Redge pulsgunner (i think O.O) he ? requested landed on the ships hanger. He said they were at a new war, one with allied forces. Kool Wasnt really surprised. They have been doing stupid things for a long time. Kool ask "When do we start?". The flew to Coursuant. Kool went into the police station. Kool was playing with a cofee machine while Aari was talking politics. "So i heard Kool was really dtrong" Redga said. "yes yes he is" Aari replied. Then Redge asked "where is Kool anyways". The looked at Kool. Thye saw the cofee machine was broken and Kool was covered in cofee. "My bad" Kool said. Just then Allied forces broke in. Kool drawd his saber. He saber locked with their leader evan bane. Then he took a poison hidden blade and stabed Kool with it. Kool blacked out for a long time. When he woke up he heard things blowing up. "What the?" Kool said. Then rain broke down the door. He helped Kool up. "What took you so long?" Kool asked. "you only blacked out for like and half hour" rain replied. Kool knew he was lieing.? Thye killed them all. Thgey ran off. Once Kool got in his ship admiral Jango was waiting for him. He said evan has run off to mustafar. Thye went their. Once they arrived they were stoped by north mustafarian guards. Rain just killed them. Then they enetered a small building. $Rain just killed everyone in there besides evan. He put his saber up to evan. Then Kool walked in with clone guards behind him. Evan droped his gun an surrendered. "Arrest him" Kool said. They arrested him and took him to court. He said there was one more base on mustafar that was planning to blow up coursant. Kool and Rain quickly went. Once they entered Kool threw his sabers at a pipe to cuase a distraction and Rain jumped over a guy and stab him from behind. They beat everbody and they had three guards surrender and ten scientis surrender. They took them to cout also. Kool returned to the mansion. Rankings One day Greg told Kool to go to the Skywalker temple (yes temple not mansion) Once he arrived Greg was holding this peice of paper. Then Kole started to make him really mad. Kool easily beat Kole. Greg was shocked. Next he took Kool to the mansion. He made Kool fight his twin brother Wil. It was a tie becuase they are basiclly the exact same thing. So when ever Kool beats someone Wil moves up with him whenever Wil beats someone Kool moves up with him. Then Kool had to fight his master Luke. Another easy win. Kool fought his brother Xender easy win again. Kool and Wil were at the top of the ranks. Order 66 One day Kool and family friend Nightra Portglide was fight on alderaan. They split up. Kool went to secure the bridge and Night went to secure the palace. Then Xhal got a message. Xhal, Super, and Rake walked over to Kool. They just standed their with him. Then Dom put his gun up at Kool. Then Xhal , super and Rake aimed their guns at Dom. "Forgive me sir" Dom said. Kool nodded. Night contacted him. "The clones are attacking me! Help!!". They ran over to her. They shot the clones down. Kool helped Night up. ? They ran to the ship. They were off. Then Wil contacted them. "Derek is hurt!" Wil said "im still trying to find out what is happening" Night replied. Thye flew to the Skywalker mansion. When derek was felling better Kool, Wil , Night ? and Derek were looking at old photos. Wil found a photo of kev and Night. "oohhh Night and kev had a thing" wil said. "Say that again i cut your hair in your sleep:" she replied. "You can touch anything but my hair!" Wil said. Kool laughed. "Keep laughing and i Wil cut off your hair to". "NOOOO" Kool said. Then Greg, Aari and Kole came. Kool, Derek, and Wil went to tatooine. On the fly their Kool contacted Brandon Nicholas. "Brandon what is going on????" "Chanceller Palputine seems to be the sith lord we have been looking for" Brandon replied. Kool put his comlink into his belt. Once tehy landed on tatooine there was riots everywhere. Some with the republic some against.Once they got out they start to shoot every single clone they saw.(they hid their sabers). Kool with a pistol ? Derek with a Blaster ? and Wil with a rifle. They were on tatooine for about two hours. Then Brandon contacted Kool. "Anakin Skywalker is attacking the temple!!!". Kool informed Derek and Wil about this. Once they landed their was a riot against the empire. Then Cassidy told Kool tha he had to come back to the temple. Kool told Wil and Derek he will be back. Kool landed at his quaters. ? He walked in and saw Cassidy sitting there. She saw Kool and got up. "The temple is under attack" she said "I knom" Kool replied. He ordered to clones (that didnt betray)to guard the bug home . He flew to the temple. Once he landed in the hanger he saw his friend saber fighting clones. He shot the ship turrents at them. The represenitive of Felucia was working with sidious and he was in the bank tower and he noticed Kool and Saber. He grabed and roket launcher and shot it at the ship. Cassidy watch the whole thing go down thru the window. She was in tears. Kool saw the roket. He kicked out the glass then jumped out of the cockpit. He went on the roof of the shuttle and grabbed the roket. He threw it straight back. Back at the house when Cassidy saw Kool do that she said "Thats my knight in shining armor". It turns out the guards and Kool's oldest Daughter and Oldest son was watching. '''"Oh My Gosh" '''Kool's duaghter said. Back at the temple..... Saber was distracted by looking at Kool do that. Then all of the sudden a clone (now called storm trooper) shot at saber's arm. Luckily it barely hit. Kool ran back in the ship and took out all of them with the turrent. He landed the ship and ran out."Nice move" Saber said. "Thanks" Kool replied. Temple door opened. Kool and Saber drawed their sabers. Then door opened and they saw padawans and younglings on the floor. They saw some clones shoot and youngling down. "oh my god" Kool said. Him and saber drawed their sabers. They ran across the main hall. They turned the corner and saw all these clones walking room to room. They noticed Kool and Saber and attacked. "We cant hold them" Saber said. "Follow me" Kool replied. They ran to the archives where they found yoda. "Hello" he said. "Hello" Kool and Saber replied."Derek and Wil are on tatooine supporting roits going on and they need help" Kool said. "Well Aari needs assitance" Yoda said. "I will help her" Saber said drawing his saber. "Ok then settled it is" Yoda said. Kool and saber nodded. Kool quickly ran to the hanger. He flew his shuttle back to his quaters. "Good job daddy" Kools duaghter helian said to him as he walked out of the shuttle. Kool huged Cassidy. "Glad to see you alive" She said , "Well im happy to see you and the kids are fine" Kool replied. Then everbody came around Kool even the guards. " Ok im am going to tatooine i need all of you togo to Carlac where its safe". "Yes dad" Cress said like she was some kind of trooper. Kool changed into some brown robes and white gloves and socks. He found the clone pistol he stole when he left. He hid his saber and ran off. He jumped into his ship and took off. He landed at Kole's mansion witch was in the no man part of tatooine. Even from their he could see all these poele rsllying up Skull Squadren TBC Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Sith King Category:Skywalker Legends Category:Sith Assassin Category:Chosen one Category:Imorrtal Category:Skywalker Reborn legends Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Healer Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Member Category:Master Builder Category:Spy Category:Warrior Category:Padawan Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Jedi Commander Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Leader Category:Skull Squadron